


Evanstanford Sandwich.

by SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning : this is an Evans-Stan-Crawford sandwich.<br/>Threesome. So now that you’ve been warned little mates, enjoy :3</p><p>"Your-you’re both sure that’s what you want, right?"</p><p>Sebastian looks at the two men in front of him. Chris is grinning, staring at him, willing. Chace is checking him out. Making him feel naked with the way his eyes wander over his body, even though he’s still fully clothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanstanford Sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, it's fictional, I don't pretend to tell a truth.  
> You can also find me [here !](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

"Your-you’re both sure that’s what you want, right?"

Sebastian looks at the two men in front of him. Chris is grinning, staring at him, willing. Chace is checking him out. Making him feel naked with the way his eyes wander over his body, even though he’s still fully clothed.

That’s the kind of power Chace always had over him. Sebastian never thought about his sexuality seriously, not that it didn’t matter, he just doesn’t care to know what he is, that’s not something he needs to clarify to enjoy getting laid. The only thing he knows is that there’s something about Chace that caught his eye early on, and they had a great time together for a while. It was nothing too serious but nothing too shallow either, they were just fooling around. Fooling around in an exclusive relationship.

But with Chris it’s different, he’s not totally sure he would say he’s in love –that’s a word he can’t just spit out like this- but he _could_ say he’d like to spend the rest of his life with him. In fact that’s what he wants, what he’s planning to do because that’s how romantic he is. He’s the kind of person able to think about spending years and years with the same person, to commit himself for the rest of his life - and he knew that as soon as he laid eyes on him – but he’s not able to admit it’s love he’s feeling towards Chris. Deep affection and strong caring about his well-being, that’s what he calls it to dupe himself.

But right now, in the present, right under his eyes, he has the two men in his life devouring him with their eager eyes. There is nothing romantic in that, besides maybe that his Chris is devoted enough to make his dream, his fantasy, come true.

Just looking at them makes him fully hard. He doesn’t need to imagine much, to think or project himself in the future a few minutes, where he’ll probably be enjoying the greatest night of his life, he just needs to glance at Chris’ smirk and Chace’s curious gaze. Watching them both nodding at the question he already forgot asking.

“Close your eyes” he hears one of them say, he obeys the sweet order at the same time it reaches his ears.

Oh lord, is he even going to survive this. Is his brain going to fail him again like it always does? It will. He knows it. Good thing he doesn’t need to think much then.

And soon there are four hands on him. _Four._

Moving on his chest, his neck, his hair, his crotch, playing with his erect nipples through his shirt and four lips on his neck. _Four_ wet smooth lips biting and sucking his flesh and he swears he can guess who is where even if he hadn’t seen them just before.

Besides the beard agreeably scratching his skin, he knows Chris is the one sucking avidly his flesh with big swigs, like a baby feeding on his mother’s breast. His warm tongue sliding against his skin, slithering up to find the ear he likes to nip.

He can tell that Chace is the one biting him, softly titillating him with his teeth, sinking them harshly but rubbing them sweetly along his neck, because it triggers memories at every bite. He remembers how it feels now, how it felt then.

He can also guess that it’s Chris’ big hand unbuttoning his jeans firmly, but he isn’t a hundred percent sure about to who belongs the three other hands, respectively on his lower back, his hair and his chest. Not that it would be too hard to deduce it, but just because his brain has already shut down. Ditching him to the mercy of their cravings and desires.

His pants are falling around his ankles and he instinctively lifts his feet to get rid of them completely. He was already not wearing socks or shoes because he’s home. In his apartment. Alone with his whatever name you want to call Chace - ex boyfriend being probably the most accurate and suitable word, and his really attractive and awesome current _boyfriend_ Chris.

The pressure on his hard-on being released, he groans when a hand - he’s almost sure it’s still Chris’ but again the more time passes, the less he’s aware of what’s happening - drops to grasp it through his underwear.

The fingers sneaking under his boxer, grabbing his ass, the other hand, he’s positive belongs to Chace. He will always remember his long, thin fingers and how they never fail to glide softly on his bare skin and give him chills.

There’s a hand grabbing his jaw, forcing him to turn his face to the right where he meets a greedy mouth. An excited tongue invites itself inside without any resistance on Sebastian’s part. Dancing and waving in his mouth, sucking and licking lovingly but roughly. That’s too short of a moment interrupted by another hand, perhaps not the same he couldn’t care less, moving along his profile. The tip of the fingers stroking his hair and the thumb stopping just before his ear, he’s dragged to his left to meet another mouth.

An old familiar one and its recognizable teasing tongue, playing with his like two old friends. Tasting his breath like he never forgot it. And _oh_ the two lips he just left seconds ago are on his neck again now, and the body owning them is moving, shifting around him with two hands on his waist.

The two firm hands in question are lifting his shirt from behind, there’s nothing Sebastian can do nor wants to do about it. He’s only obligated to break the sweet kiss he was sharing and enjoying for a short instant, the time his shirt needs to disappear completely.

But he doesn’t meet the wet familiar mouth again and instead he feels two lips on the back of his neck, moving to his shoulders and lower at every kiss, following his spine.

The two others, Chace’s, start their way on his neck too, only to find one of his nipple rapidly. Circling, licking, lapping, sucking and he throws his head back because it feels so good.

The kisses on his lower back are more insistent and hurried, duplicated more and more and he feels air brushing his bare skin when his underwear slides and falls on his ankles.

He’s completely naked and even with his eyes closed he knows the two object of his unmentionable fantasies are not sharing his nudity. And for a second there are no lips on him, only for a second though.

There’s a passionate kiss on the edge of his jaw line that makes him shivers the next second. Chace. He knows it’s him because Chris hasn’t found that spot yet, and Chace used it so many times.

Two hands are fully taking his asscheeks in them, Chris’ he presumes, and so the tongue licking teasingly the small piece of flesh above it is his too. He should know that surely, but his brain isn’t understanding everything as fast as it should, getting confused as his thoughts lighten.

He senses and hear movements around him and someone is moving, kneeling? Definitely kneeling in front of him. He gasps when his hard cock nestles in that warm comfortable mouth. Fitting perfectly like it used to. He would recognize Chace’s skills and talented mouth out of billions, not that he tried that many mouths but because it was one of the greatest, maybe the finest one.

He has been with women and only two men but that doesn’t stop him from thinking that those two men gave him the most memorable blowjobs he’s ever had. Not only that, but also the most unforgettable nights of his life, and so many more memories he cherishes every day.

Nights. Blowjobs. Mouths. Tongues. Lips. What was he thinking about already? He can’t remember because there’s one tongue waving around his dick and another one wiggling _inside_ him now.

He contracts when he feels it for the first time, surprised, but agreeably surprised, amazed. His own hands reaching for Chris’ hand on his butt first, and the other one for Chace’s hair.

He wants to move but he doesn’t know if he wants to pushes Chris’ tongue more profoundly or thrust his member deeper in Chace’s mouth. It’s a too hard decision to make right now, without being fully conscious, so he doesn’t do anything. Besides moaning like a needy whore.

He can’t deny that’s what he probably looks like at that exact moment. And yet he doesn’t care because it’s the time of his life and he knows them too well to think they would mind him being loud. He knows they both like that, loves to hear him taking pleasure and they’ve never shamed or teased him about it.

In fact, he knows Chace never minded it and Chris already told him how much he loves it. How he adore hearing him expressing how he feels, being loud and noisy, and Chris knows perfectly how to make him scream and beg.

There were two hands in front of him, one stroking him at the same time the wet divine mouth was moving, and one resting on his waist, that’s the one that is now running and landing on his ass, finding Sebastian’s hand, which is already above Chris’.

He feels Chris’ tongue desert his hole and his hands leaving, abandoning him completely to Chace’s mercy, letting him whimper at the loss for a second. But now that he doesn’t have a crucial choice to make, all his fingers reach instinctively for Chace’s hair, pulling it.

He starts moving slowly between his parted lips, enjoying his heavenly mouth with just enough time to focus enough to not sway, and then Chace’s fingers stroke his thighs, inviting him to move as he wants to. So he does, and he starts thrusting a little faster, harder and deeper, holding himself back to not hurt or choke him because that’s what would happen if he didn’t. Shoving his cock in and out Chace’s sweet mouth full of saliva. Installing his own cadence, marvelling at how Chace is responding to it.

Two hands unexpectedly appears again on his body, wrapping him from behind, locking around his chest. And that nude body is now glued to his back, an erection pressed against his lower back, two lips on his neck kissing and whispering “Come with me”

As heartbreaking as it is, he dumps Chace’s mouth, slowing the rhythm to completely leave him after a few more thrusts and Sebastian lets Chris guides him in his own room, laying him on the bed.

Chris kisses him tenderly on his neck, his hands caressing his torso, barely touching just brushing, ghosting across his skin with the tips of his long fingers, sending shocks through all his body and making him lift his hard impatient cock.

Sebastian whines when Chris doesn’t let find the mouth he buried in his neck. He swears he feels Chris smiling against his skin, as distinctly as he feels him lifting his head right now. His lips moving along his jaw to end their path on his lips, exercising a soft pressure. A gentle and tender kiss before he grasps his lower lip between his teeth, not biting just capturing it.

Once again, he hears agitation, and he feels a weight falling on the mattress. A hand running on his thigh and kisses on his abdomen, moving up to his chest and neck and that one spot at the edge of his jaw line, ending on his earlobe that sends an electric shock in his entire body.

Sebastian tries to moves his hands but before he reaches anything someone grabs his wrists and a soothing voice he knows whispers, “It’s all about _your_ pleasure”

Not that he wants to complain about it, but he’s used to be the one caring about his partner most of the time, and today he’s the center of attention of two people. It just feels a little bit odd to have so much interest on him suddenly.

Thing is, he’s talked about that to Chris. About that fantasy he’s been dragging with him for years now. He doesn’t have to say anything because Chris already knows what he’d like to try and what he doesn’t want to. That’s why he closed his eyes. He trusts him to do what’s right and Chris trusts him enough to have someone share their time like this. Especially someone who already shared his bed, before Chris did. The only comparison he has when it comes to men.

If he trusts him on that, then Sebastian can trust him to be in charge and make sure his fantasy doesn’t turn into a nightmare or be ruined, make sure he will worship that memory for years and grin stupidly every time he remembers it.

He feels a sticky finger pressing on his hole and a hand turning his head to find its lips. Chace’s smooth lips again.

He opened his lips gladly, groaning in his mouth when the finger gradually slides inside, starts moving slowly in and out shortly after, he’s so eager he doesn’t need too much time to adjust and get used to it. His body waving, undulating inviting a second finger to join the party soon.

He doesn’t know where to drag his attention, on the kisses on his erect nipple, on the tongue playing in his mouth or the two fingers stretching him out. Or maybe to the hand that just started to stroke him delicately.

Here he is again, moaning loudly and begging with his whole being for more touch, more attention like he hasn’t already had enough.

He wants to open his eyes to watch them, to look at their faces, to observe Chris squirming and find himself between his legs. Just a quick glance but he doesn’t. That was a part of the rules. That was even his idea and he’ll stick to it, because it’s even better like this. It duplicates every sensation and his imagination can wander where it wants without borders.

A hand stroking his hard cock and what he knows is Chris penis pressing against his entrance, pushing in him, he has to hold on Chace’s breath and groan between his lips but he needs to pull apart, abandon him a second so he can moan freely and at full volume.

He bites Chace’s lip when Chris buries himself the deepest he can. Fitting perfectly and completely in him and it feels so damn good.

At first it’s two different cadences between Chris thrusts and the hand jerking him, so he guess the hand belongs to Chace, but soon it’s one unique rhythm in unison and that throws him in heaven.

His own hand grasps for Chace’s cock and he strokes him at his turn, swallowing his gasp when Chace feels his hand falling on him.

Chris snapping in him and Chace’s tongue sucking his. Chris’ hands brushing his thighs and Chace’s fingers caressing his cock. He will not survive long like this. He’s going to come soon and they apparently both feel it in the way his body answers, because they starts moving faster and harder.

He doesn’t even try to be quiet and he throws his head against the pillow hard, leaving Chace’s mouth on its own. Moaning, babbling, begging.

“ _Aah-nn_ ” he cries out, exploding, finding his orgasm, reaching the top of the euphoria, delivering himself in Chace’s hand and more importantly, on his torso.

Panting, he blacks out for a moment, trying to catch his breath, regaining consciousness slowly as he hears and feels both of the other men contracting and moaning at their turn at some point. He doesn’t pay more attention to it, completely empty, drained from all energy. Numb. Frail.

After several long minutes, he allows himself to finally open his eyes, taking more time to adjust to the light than he would have thought, blinking.

Chace is at his left with his head resting on Sebastian’s chest, his fingers drawing random circles. Chris is at his right looking back at him, smiling weakly but honestly. As he kisses Sebastian’s temple he whispers “Happy birthday.”


End file.
